New York Dreams
by RainbowSilhouette
Summary: Au!Klaine, Blaine and Kurt never met in High school. Kurt finally persues his dream in New York where he meets his new neighbours. Glenda the hilarious older lady and the kind yet mysterious Blaine Anderson. What will happen in Kurt's dream life?
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ HI!**

**If you know me from my other stories I am sorry I have not updated in like for ever… but this story has been in my head for ages and ya' know maybe this will help cure my writers block…**

If you asked Kurt Hummel what the most amazing thing was that had happened in his life on the Twenty-Seventh of November 2015 he would say it that it was that he had just moved to New York that day. Then he would go quiet and blush and it was obvious that there was something he was not going to say.

If you asked him that question a couple of days later he would say, it was that his lifelong ambition of opening his own Fashion company was finally not just a dream, a dream that he had had since he was a well-dressed child, but it was now a reality for the twenty- three year old. Then you would notice the look would be back from the other day and it would make you wonder desperately what got Kurt into a flush, but he would be his stubborn self he would not tell you.

Then ask the same question to him on the 1st of December 2015 and he would answer that the best thing was still moving to New York and starting his own Fashion Company. Nothing would stop his red flush after saying that though, and it would be painfully obvious that something or someone was probably the best thing that had happened to him he just would not admit it. _Yet._

If you asked Blaine Anderson what the most amazing thing was that had happened in his life on the Twenty-Sixth of November 2015 he would say… after serious consideration… that he did not have an amazing memory and so he would not know what to say, and then he would get all flustered and embarrassed that you knew that his life was not the best…_at all_.

When you asked him that question on the 27th of December 2015 he would say that the most amazing thing was meeting the adorable… and absolutely _beautiful_ Kurt Hummel.

The 27th of November was the first day Kurt had had off since he had opened his little Fashion Shop, two weeks before, and he was planning to grab a coffee at the small little coffee shop that was situated opposite his apartment building. He had not yet been in there since his move, but he had heard that it made the best coffee in his neighbourhood from the woman who lived opposite. His opposite neighbour was called Glenda and she was a fifty-something year old who after noticing that Kurt had moved in, promptly invited him for tea and to talk about a certain hazel eyed man that had been staring at Kurt like he was an Angel when Glenda first saw them.

_-Flash Back- _

_Kurt sighed tiredly as he shifted the heavy box in his hands. He just wanted to be unpacked already and he was lugging his last box into his new building it was the heaviest box that he could just about pull. As the elevator pinged to announce his arrival to his new floor, he almost waddled out, trying to keep the box safe in his hands while trying to pull out the piece of paper in his pockets that had all the details on it about his new house, like where the key was. _

_Kurt really did not want to put the box down as he knew he probably would not be able to pick it up again. He looked around the hall way and saw he was alone so he trapped the box between himself and the wall and scrambled in his pockets to try and find the paper. _

_Suddenly the box seemed to get ridiculously light and Kurt spun around thinking that the box was slipping between him and the wall and was startled by a pair of hazel eyes that were glistening at him. 'Hello beautiful.' The hazel eyed man smiled at Kurt who was blushing at the man's forwardness. The man's curly hair was flicking on to his thick black-rimmed glasses, making Kurt want to reach out and ran his hands through his hair. 'Is there a reason you are leaning on your box instead of the wall?' He asked curiously his voice deep and warm, making Kurt's insides melt into a pile of goo. 'Well, I was hoping a handsome man would come and help me… but you came so…' Kurt sighed dramatically, failing to keep himself from giggling at the other man's face, which pouted as if someone had kicked his dog. _

'_Ouch.' The man muttered, his eyes glistening at Kurt. 'I was going to help you with your boxes, but if you are sure that a Prince Charming is going to come and help you out then… here you go.' The Man smirked and placed Kurt's box back down on the floor. 'Hey, no I didn't want to you to put it down!' Kurt tried not to stare at the way the man's biceps rippled as he put the box down._

'_So I am the handsome man you expected?' The unnamed man raised his eyebrows questioningly. 'If I say yes will you help me bring my boxes in?' Kurt asked quietly but confidently, while batting his eyelashes flirtatiously at the man, not noticing the unnamed man gulp and blush. The man sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes but he did pick up Kurt's box again. 'Well as you so kindly asked… without a question, I should add, I will help you.' _

'_Wait before you pick up my belongings, what is your name?' Kurt asked questionably, secretly wanting to know everything about this gorgeous man helping him. 'Oh crap, sorry,' The man out the box down , starting to look a little bit like a yoyo with the box, he wiped his hands on his pants (which Kurt noticed, fitted him very well) and extended his hands towards Kurt. 'My names Blaine Anderson and you are?' Blaine raised his triangular eyebrows at a flushed Kurt. 'Oh...I'm...I mean my name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel.' Kurt smiled shakily cursing himself for sounding nervous. 'Oh wow, your eyes are stunning…' Blaine muttered, obviously not knowing that he had said that out loud. Kurt blushed a deep crimson, for once annoyed that he had such pale skin. 'I…urm…' Kurt shifted uncomfortably under Blaine's unwavering gaze. 'Oh crap… did I say that out loud?' Blaine blushed the colour of a very ripe tomato. 'Yes, you did young man.' An older woman's voice broke through the two men's intense staring contest. Kurt flinched away from Blaine and turned round to see a smiling older woman, leaning against the door frame that was opposite his new door. _

'_I'm sorry to interrupt your little eye…party, but I noticed that you,' She gestured brightly to Kurt, 'Are my new neighbour and I just wanted to welcome you to our building… but I'm guessing Mr Anderson has already done that.' _

'_Um, actually…'_

'_Glenda Martin,' the lady answered smiling slightly,_

'_Hello… Glenda, actually Blaine here was just helping me get this box into my new house… but he isn't very good at moving boxes, as we have been stood here for ages…' Blaine blushed as Kurt gave him an over exaggerated wink. _

'_Well, if dear Blaine would stop staring at you like you're an angel he might be able to help lug your box in.' Glenda barked out a kind laugh as the two men flushed at the same time a bright brilliant colour red, making them both look like tomato's. _

'_Glenda!' Blaine choked out staring wide eyed at the smiling lady. 'Yes deary?' Glenda said innocently. 'I can't believe she just said that..' Kurt muttered to himself. 'Well, um.. I really gotta' get unpacked so um… I need this box cause it has got the last of my stuff in…so…' Kurt rambled. Blaine snapped out of his embarrassment and hauled the box next to the Kurt's front door. _

'_Blaine don't you need to go to work?' Glenda asked smugly as she saw Blaine staring at Kurt yet again. 'Holy crap I gotta go… I urm I will see you later?' He directed the question to Kurt making Glenda laugh. _

'_Hun, you will see both of us later!' Glenda pushed him down the hall. _

'_Thank you for your small amount of help…Blaine and yeah I guess I will see you later…' Kurt laughed a little as Glenda slapped Blaine's ass to get him to go._

'_So, Kurt it is nice to meet you, please come in for a cup of tea we need to discuss your outfit, how you are going to be an awesome friend an how much Blaine likes you already.' Glenda smiled at a bewildered Kurt as she dragged him into her house for a natter._

After the first day Kurt saw Blaine nearly all the time. They would leave work at the same time and coincidentally their work places were in the same square. Kurt's fashion office was opposite Blaine's and they found that their canteens looked onto each other's and as they ate their lunch they would play charades.

This went on for a couple of weeks, and after a while an unspoken agreement came up and they would get coffee after school with each other. Blaine would then walk Kurt back (even though he did live down Kurt's hallway, but that's not the point) and they would talk for an endless amount of time until Glenda would feel like she should interrupt because she felt they needed to eat or sleep or something.

Then came the first month anniversary of Kurt living in New York.

Blaine asked Kurt out, on a date and Kurt freaked and said yes.

Not that he wanted to say no but now he was trying not to hyperventilate and Glenda was totally not helping.

**A/n: Hopefully this is not as confusing as I think it is… but cool.**


	2. 100th Blush

**A:N/ I hope this is a chapter that makes you smile, even an incy wincy smile.**

**Omg I Just said incy wincy…**

'Glenda! Why does my hair hate me?' Kurt screeched from the bathroom where he was tugging at his hair and was looking so frustrated that he swore he could feel the wrinkles forming.

Glenda was sitting cross legged on Kurt's sofa flipping through his latest edition of vogue, listening to Kurt's whines smiling to herself. Kurt looked fabulous, as usual, and he was just being picky about his hair because he had been ready two hours early and did not know what to do with himself.

'Honey it does not hate you, to be honest I am pretty sure your hair does not have feelings…' Glenda called back taking a sip of the red wine she brought over, which she swore to Kurt was just for him to sip at to calm his nerves.

'Sh… it will hear you and will take its emotion out on me and it will be crazier and urgh…' Kurt sighed dramatically as he poked his head around the bathroom door, peering into the lounge were Glenda was.

'I think you need some wine Kurt, just for so you can chill down a bit…' Glenda added hastily as she saw Kurt raise an eyebrow at the alcohol.

'You know I don't get on well with alcohol Glenda, It makes me do crazy things! Remember I told you about me barfing on my high school councillors shoes?' Kurt huffed as he plopped himself down on the empty space next to Glenda.

Glenda laughed. 'As hilarious as that story is, your date should be arriving any moment to whisk you away.' Kurt sighed, he was so nervous it was unreal. Blaine had asked him on a date just two days before and Kurt had not seen him since as they had both been so busy.

Kurt looked around really dramatically and then beckoned with his finger to a giggling Glenda, for her to hear what he was going to say. 'I am so nervous.' Kurt whispered loudly and childishly into Glenda's ear. Glenda giggled before nudging a laughing Kurt away gently, but Kurt being his own dramatic self, fell completely of the sofa and landed face down on the floor, screaming as he fell. Glenda was literally in hysterics when Kurt's front door swung open.

Blaine was standing in the door way, looking very unnerved.

Glenda stooped frozen halfway between her hysterics to look at the startled looking Blaine.

Kurt looked up from where he was laying face down on the floor and blushed a brilliant red as he saw who it was. Scrambling up his hands flew to his hair and patted it down.

All three stayed silent for at least a minute, Blaine staring at Kurt, Kurt staring at Blaine and Glenda staring at both of them her head looking at them like she was watching a tennis match.

Deciding that the silence and tension that was radiating from Blaine and Kurt needed to be stopped, Glenda coughed loudly, making the two men jump and stood up smiling her usual friendly smile. 'So I will leave you guys so you can start your date…' Kissing Kurt's cheek she gave him a reassuring squeeze before brushing past to kiss Blaine's cheek and waving cheerfully winking before she shut Kurt's door.

'I-…'

'Sor-… '

They both spoke at the same time, making them both blush and smile like teenagers. Kurt gestured for Blaine to carry on with what he was saying. 'I'm sorry I just barged in, I was just about to knock when I heard you scream, and I was a bit worried…' Blaine rubbed the back of his neck looking anywhere but Kurt.

'Oh… yeah I'm just going to Blame Glenda for that…' Kurt laughed a little nervously.

'So um… are you ready to go?' Blaine asked.

'Yeah I just have to grab my keys and we can go.' Kurt smiled sighing in relief as the awkwardness was slowly ebbing away. Grabbing his keys from the table under his mirror Kurt glanced up quickly to look at his hair and saw Blaine staring at him from behind the mirror, noticing that Kurt had caught him Blaine blushed again and turned away as if he had been burnt.

Smiling slightly to himself Kurt turned around and reached for Blaine's hand. 'Are you going to tell me where you are taking me?' Kurt asked feeling courageous and lifting Blaine's chin with his other hand. Blaine, startled raised his eyes into Kurt's eyes and had the biggest urge to kiss Kurt.

Well to be fair he had wanted to kiss Kurt since the day he had seen the beautiful man struggling with the admittedly heavy box. He was so perfect in Blaine's eyes and God Blaine was so desperate to see what his lips tasted like.

'No… it is a secret.' Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear jokingly and smiled unaware how the distance between his mouth and Kurt's ear was making Kurt's heart beat at a drastic pace.

'Oh, a secret? If my control freak comes out of me and I try and take control of a situation that I know nothing about please stop me.' Kurt smiled as Blaine laughed. Blaine's laugh deep belly laugh made Kurt's knees go weak.

'Don't worry I won't, shall we go?' Kurt nodded and after checking his apartment they made their way out into the hallway and as Kurt was turned to lock his apartment door, Blaine may or may not have been checking out how nice Kurt's ass looked in the sinfully tight skinny jeans he was wearing.

'Blaine Anderson are you checking out my ass?' Kurt smirked as he saw Blaine gawping in the corner of his eye.

'What… no I…' Blaine flushed doing his signature neck rubbing.

'Don't be embarrassed I know my ass looks good!' Kurt smirked slyly, nudging Blaine's shoulder to show he was joking.

'Have fun, boys!' Glenda's voice sang through her door making both men jump.

'I think she is as excited about our date as I am.' Blaine murmured not really realising what he had just admitted to.

Kurt smiled, blushing for what he swore was the hundredth time.

'Crap that sounded a bit creepy didn't it? I didn't mean to sound like a crazy stalker or something…not that I stalk you or anything…' Kurt couldn't stifle his giggles at Blaine's rambling and without thinking kissed just slightly to the side of Blaine's mouth.

Before letting the awkwardness of his action consume them, Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and they walked down the stairs hand in hand out the apartments into the busy street.

'This is where you take over, Mr Anderson as I have no clue what is going on.' Kurt said looking at a zoned out Blaine. Hearing Kurt's voice snapped Blaine out of his daydream of Kurt holding his hand on a very special day… _*Whoa slow down Mr Loved-Up Kurt's only holding your hand…* _Blaine thought sourly to himself.

Blaine motioned to a car that Kurt had previously not noticed and Blaine opened the back door gentlemanly and gestured for Kurt to climb in.

'Is this a private car?' Kurt asked surprised, looking at the fancy Black Mercedes in front of him.

'Yes… this is what will take us to the first part of our date…' Blaine replied nodding at the driver, 'Hello, Mr Anderson!' The driver smiled. 'And you must be Mr Hummel, I sure have heard a lot about you!' Kurt smiled back shyly at the older man, with the kind smile.

As Blaine blushed and tapped the Driver, Martin, on the shoulder to start driving, Kurt leaned over to whisper in Blaine's ear.

'Is he your, chauffeur?' Kurt asked surprised, he did not know that Blaine was rich, but Blaine never really spoke about his family.

'Urm yeah, does that make you uncomfortable? I am sorry I should have told you…'

'Well yeah I guess, I didn't know you were rich though…?' Kurt said looking at Blaine's sheepish face.

'Yeah, well it is not something I am particularly proud of…' Kurt understood in that moment that Blaine was not comfortable with the subject so he changed the subject.

'So where are we going…?' Kurt asked, the lights from the city outside illuminating his excited face, making Blaine wonder how beautiful one person could be, without being illegal.

'That is a secret.' Blaine laughed as Kurt pouted, 'But I hope you like it!' Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and twined their fingers together.

_*God how is he so perfect?*_ Both men thought at the same time, both looking forward to the night.

**A:N/ Up Next our favourite couples first date!:D**


End file.
